Universal Alchemist
by Noah of Literature
Summary: I had the coolest idea that Ed and Al should have a long-lost older sister. And that she and Mustang hit it off. Also has a perverted talking cat inside. Please review, i just had an spark of inspiration, so try not to blow up too badly. Post-blinding. Owns nothing! Roy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Silence falls over the small group of recruits to the audible, authoritive _'click'_ of a pair of solid black, teel toed combat boots shined perfectly. Their owner stops as she looks around at the rather shocked recruits. It's been a while since anyone has seen a female alchemist; especially a female alchemist trying out for STATE alchemist.

She turns to the officers who are in charge of the final stage of recruiting. "I apologize for my tardiness. I had to find a babysitter for my cat." she apologizes as she bows slightly. Some of the officers nod at her smoothness and turn their attention to the alchemist on the element field. She feels a set of hard, assessing eyes looking her over. Slowly, she turns her head to meet the unwavering gaze. His hazy, coal-grey eyes lock with her fresh, lighter-than-honey ones. She raises an eyebrow as he turns away to watch the recruit as he creates a giant sphinx unmelting ice. The officers nod approvingly and hide sniggers when the man tries to stand and falls back down. "There's always one." murmurs an officer through hi low chuckles. She nods once and pulls off the guiter gig-bag on her back. She effectively takes out the guitar and dropping the bag in one fluid motion. Bored, she sits and begins to quietly strum on her acoustic, ignoring the world around her and humming ever so gently.

She deosn't recall how long she sat there, playing softly and humming, but she feels it; the imminent danger of a large object flying at her.

Suddenly, the guitar is on the ground and she leaps forward, towards the rather large flaming boulder flying at her- faster than he could move. Her hands make contact, and a blinding light fills the grounds.

The officers open their eyes to find themselves on thrones, each on reflecting their abilities and personalities. The recruits found themselves chained with a fusion of diamond, titanium, and steel, to the ground. But her throne is the most magnificent.

Every element ever known surrounds her in some form or fashion, but mainly solid. She even solidized elements that were only suppose to remain as air particles. Graceful wings carved of moonstone grace the back of the chair with dorsal ridges down the middle on the back. The bottom of the throne is surrounded by crystal quartz fairies. Their dancing figures gives on the impression that they were frozen in time. Four fairies hold up a giant jade and lavender-colored topaz shell with a velvet seating on which she lounges relaxingly. Onyx bones make the armrests and hematite skulls with the ruby eyes adorn the corners of the arm rests where her hands lay still. A smirk entertains her features.

The officers and recruits alike just stay there, stunned. "Is there something on my face?" she asks innocently, the smirk never leaving.

Col. Mustang is there first to come back to his senses. He stands from his garnet and ruby throne of mesmerizing flames. Real blue fire surrounds the throne, but he ignores it. He looks at the woman with calm eyes. "Thank you for your demonstration." he answers her unnesseccary question. She then gives a genuine smile and leaps from the throne, landing in front of Mustang with ease. As she lands, her display disappears, blown away in the wind as dandelion tufts.

She crosses her arms and gives Mustang a once-over. "For someone with an infinity for a hot & wild element, you sure are calm and _cold_." she states with obvious impression. "What's your name?" Muastang asks in a voice void of any emotion except authority. "Mmm... so you're here to judge the recruit and you don't even know their names? There's only about a dozen of us here!" she scolds in a mocking tome. "Man, you have some gall." she dismisses his existence and walks off to retrieve her guitar. Mustang's fists clench, but otherwise no one can see the irritation grating within him.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Colonel." an officer, a Captain, assures him. "She's just moody because she took the time to come here even though she has to work tonight. Not to mention she worked last night. So, she's just a tad cranky." he explains with a small, fond smile on his face. "You know her?" Mustang asks in his same, even voice as his anger ebbs away.

"Yeah. She works at a 24-hr, 4-star diner that has some of the best steaks and scallop alfredo in town. They have some pretty good pancakes and desserts too." he adds on, not really paying attention anymore. Mustang is betting his next paycheck that the Captain is daydreaming of food.

But _Mustang_ was thinking about a certain chocolate-brown brunette alchemist that had an attitude and could push his buttons like a pro and not even know him. Mustang and starts to walk off when he hears the Captain's voice behind him. "Oh, and if you want to go to the diner, I'll be more than happy to take you."

Mustang keeps walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Col. Mustang sits in a silent sulk, arms crossed, as he tries to tune out the chatter around him. The Captain was looking over the menu while Mustang left his on the table. He was still grumpy from the Captain jumping him, throwing him in a car, and bringing him to the diner, one called _The Singing Siren_. (How original, *rolls eyes*)

"Tell me again why you brought me here, Captain." Mustang sighs exasperatingly. The Captain looks up from the menu. "Well, you wanted to know more about _her_, yes?" the Captain asks like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Actually, I just wanted her name so that I knew who she was. But not like _this_." Mustang replies through clenched teeth. He had caught a few glimpses of the female alchemist in the ten minutes they'd been there. She works the soldier/officer/state alchemist area of the diner alone, but it was due to his sulking that he wouldn't see her until she was disappearing.

"Well, don't look now, but here she comes." the Captain mutters under his breath just loud enough for Mustang to hear. Mustang tenses slightly, unnoticeably, as a pair of shoes stop in front of their booth. "Good evening, Captain. Who's your friend?" that same voices from earlier today asks perkily. Only, the voice is soft and warm and friendly, unlike the sharp, mocking like it was earlier. Mustang looks up at her now gentle and open eyes that glimmer like a sunlight yellow color. Her smile is kind and caring. Believe it or not, but unbeknownst to Mustang, in that moment he fell in love with her.

"Oh, you remember Roy from earlier at the testing." teh Captain chuckles, flattered at her warmth. She turns and gives him a welcoming smile. "Nice to meet you, Roy. I'm Gyzell and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink?" she asks in that same, perky voice. "I'll have a mug of your lightest, sweetest ale and and a chocolate milkshake." the Captain answers. "Captain, how many times have I told you not to eat sweets before your dinner?" she scolds him playfully and he merely grins at her light bat of his head. "I can't help it, Zell. I just like sweet things. Especially when they're brought by sweet women." he winks at her and she puffs out her cheeks indignantly, her glares making him duck his red face.

She turns slowly and smiles at Mustang. "What will you have, Colonel?" she asks politely. He blinks in stunned stupidity for a moment at her sudden change of character. He blinks in stunned stupidity for a moment at her sudden change of character. He shakes himself metnally as he comes back to himself. "Oh, yes. I'll have a cup of earl grey." he answers automatically. She nods and write something on her notepad before hurrying off to make their drinks.

"She's an angel, isn't she?" the Captain asks dreamily. Colonel Mustang looks at him with disdainful confusion. "Well, when she has had her medication." the Captain adds with a twist of ruefulness. Instantly, the Colonel's attention is captured. "Medication?" he asks in an inquisitive manner.

"Yeah. She's naturally bipolar, so she takes medicine to keep her cool." the Captain explains with a shrug. "Interesting." Mustang murmurs to himself, and quiets when Gyzell returns with the drinks. "Now, what can I get you two gentlemen food-wise?" she asks in a self-satisfied voice. "Oh, and don't critique so harshly tonight, Captain. Isabel is sick, so we've got a rookie in the kitchen tonight. His name is Jakel." she warns him, her voice firm yet sweet. The Captain groans slightly in horror. "Oh no. My sweet Isabel can't feed me with her heavenly gourmet cooking!" he sighs dramatically while Gyzell turns to Mustang. "Would you like to order while he gets over himself, Colonel?" she asks in an amused voice, bubbely voice. When he doesn't answer, but looks out the window of the booth, she asks, "Or can I tell you our specials?" in an unsure voice.

The wavering uncertainty in her tone makes his head snap back to her, fists clenched, as his body tenses to jump up and comfort her. He stops himself short and forces himself to look away and relax at the sight of cars passing by instead of her frightened eyes when she had jumped back, startled at his sudden movement. "I-I'll come back when you're ready." she murmurs softly before spinning on her heels and hurrying off to her other tables.

"Aw, geez Mustang! Now you're in for a shock." groans the Captain. Mustang raises an eyebrow inquisitively, still mentally kicking himself for seeming to almost threaten a citizen in public. He slumps back in the booth, his sulk doubled.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, the Captain signals for Gyzell to come back over. Her smile is as warm and perky as it was when she first greeted them. "Are you two ready to order?" she chirps happily. Mustang is shocked into a subdued state of mind. "Well, now that you mention it," the Captain rubs his chin thoughtfully, "I'll have the bacon-wrapped sirloin with a side of corn and mashed potatoes." he answers with a nod. Gyzell returns the nod with a smile as she quickly writes down the order. "And you, Colonel?" she asks with proper waitress curtesy, her voice as genuine as her smile. "Um, what's the special?" Mustang makes a save! Gyzell goes uber-perky and points to the front of his menu, bouncing on the balls of her feet slightly. Mustang looks down at a picture of a bread-bowl filled with beef stew. The name of th edish is called 'Farmer's Pride' and lists what it had; sourdough bread-bowl, home-smoked beef, fresh boiled potatoes and carrots, spinach, celery, and seedless cherries. _'Cherries?'_ Mustang questions mentally. "I'll have one." he finally concludes.

"One bacon-wrapped sirloin with corn and mashed potatoes and a special. Coming right up!" she grins before bouncing away.

"Colonel, if I'm not mistaken, I would say you are quite _taken_ with young Gyzell, huh?" the Captain waggles his eyebrows.

Mustang fron and crosses his arms, leaning back again. He closes his eyes and turns his head away in a 'pissed off' sort of way. "I am not 'taken' with her, I am merely speechless at her behavior." he corrects, telling himself firmly that that is the true reason.

The Captain shurgs. "Suit yourself, but I think she'd be wonderful for you. Especially if she becomes a state alchemist like us. This is the first time I've ever seen someone get under your skin." he comments as he eats a spoonful of milkshake, watching the waitresses move expertly around the tables with food and drink.

The uniform is a knee-length black dress with a modest square neckline and elbow-length sleeves. White satin, heeled boots that are knee-length and short, frilly white bonnets complete the uniform. Gyzell has in a pair of diamond stud earrings that sparkle illusively in the slightly dim light of the diner. (It's night outside)

"It'll be back in a minute." Mustang mutters as he slides from the booth. The Captain watches as Mustang heads out the front, his phone already to his ear.

"Your food's ready!" a cheerful voice brings the Captain out of his contemplation to stare at the hearty meal before him. "Ah, wonderful. You are truly an angel, my dear." ke winks at her and she blushes, shooing of hi compliment. "Did you friend leave, Captain?" she asks in a worried voice as she holds the plate with the bread-bowl just hovering from where it should set. "Ah, he'll be back in a minute or two. He just had to make a call. Which reminds me," he leans forward a bit as she sets down Mustang's plate, "We officers have a mandatory ball to attend in four days and my friend Roy is the quiet type. So I was hoping you would accompany him to the ball." he smiles. Gyzell stands there, stunned. "W-what?" she squeaks, taken slightly aback. The Captain grins. "Yes, my dear. Since my friend has a habit of staying quiet, I am asking you to the ball for him." he explains simply.

Gyzell blinks at him for a moment, utterly dumbfounded, before bowing her head so you couldn't see her eyes through her curls. She silently write something on her notepad. She tears it out and hands it to the Captain without a word before turning and hurrying off. "Be ready at six in the evening." he calls after her.

Mustang sits back down a few minutes later and catches sight of the Captain's evil smirk. "What's going on?" he asks, certainly not in the mood to play games. "Oh, nothing." chortles the Captain. Still wary, Mustang put a spoonful of the stew in his mouth and is shocked by the rich, vibrant flavors that blend in perfect harmony. The strong, bass of the meat and greens is sweetly accented by by the subtle love of the cherries' embrace. Mustang is at a loss for words.

As Mustang leaves with the Captain, Mustang hears a man call out, "Hey, Gyzell, I'm switcing out with you. We need more of the 'Farmer's Pride'."

Mustang muses silently the whole way home, _'No wonder she was so excited...'_

"Oh, I almost forgot." the Captain perks immediately at the own sudden remembrance. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. He hands it to Mustang, saying, "You might want to be there." At the same time, the carriage stops and the Captain gets out with a triumphant, personal grin.

The whole way home, Mustang stares at the date, time, and address stupidly.


End file.
